


Finders Keepers: Art Masterpost

by PhoenixTakaramono



Series: Finders Keepers [2]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games), Tales from the Borderlands - Fandom, borderlands: the pre-sequel
Genre: Author Commentary, Chapter Specific, Digital Art, F/F, F/M, Fanart, Gen, Illustrated, Illustrated Banners, M/M, Reader's Fanart, Sporadically Updated, Visual Narrative, Work In Progress, art masterpost
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-03-31 12:03:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13974741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixTakaramono/pseuds/PhoenixTakaramono
Summary: A collection of art for the sci-fi AU premiseFinders Keepers.Sometimes visuals can help a person envision a scene or story. In this case, this author gets bludgeoned with writer's block a lot so having an easy access to a well of inspiration is fantastic.With beautiful fanart! Much thanks tosuis0uandc0nji!





	1. Illustrated Banners

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes when writer's block strikes, it results in personally illustrated banners for specific chapters (which might be sporadically updated as the story progresses)!

[Prologue](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5249987/chapters/12113249)

[Chapter 2](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5249987/chapters/12623966)


	2. Readers’ Fanart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fanart created by lovely and talented artists.

**Fanart Illustration** © **[suis0u](http://suis0u.tumblr.com/post/152114065483/wip-i-wip-ii-wip-iii-inspired-by) _:_**

**Fanart Illustration** ©  **[suis0u](http://suis0u.tumblr.com/post/139977966373/suis0u-wip-i-wip-ii-wip-iii-wip-iv-this) _:_**

**Fanart Illustration** ©  **[suis0u](http://suis0u.tumblr.com/post/160336619798/i-had-a-bit-more-time-so-i-was-faster-finish-than) _:_**

**Fanart Commission**  © **[c0nji](http://c0njidraws.tumblr.com/post/174872225647/a-commission-piece-for-phoenixtakaramono-based)** :

 


End file.
